Not that different after all
by ivanna.herrera
Summary: After Victor locked Elena, she will amends with her worst enemy. WARNINGS: Constains some Esteriki.


"I have enough of you, you little pesky princess" Victor pushed violently Elena through the jail and lock it magically "Enjoy the rest of your life here"

Elena weakly stand up and look through the halll as Victor leave as he laughed evilly. When the crown princess gain all her forces, she growled before shouting to Victor that he will regret that...but it was all in vain.

"Shouting will not get you out of this, kiddo" A familiar voice said unamused. Elena looked at the figure and finally descover, unfortunately, who was her company.

"Shuriki?" Elena stare the figure with rage and confusion.

"Who else might be? El chupacabras?" She replied sarcasticly.

"You don't have to be mean" Elena sat in the other bed still looking Shuriki with rage "But...well you hate me, I hate you. We have the same feeling for each other."

"I don't agree with that" She scoffed her making Elena frown more "This is your new life, kid, deal with it"

"Having you as a partner" Elena standed up and try to break the doors "Is worse than being here. If you mind, I will gonna go away and lock you here. So en-"

"Is protected with magic you foolish girl" Shuriki said

"What?" Elena looked at her waiting for her explanation

"Victor is not stupid" She said "I kind of know his tricks...but not all...ya'll see?"

"Oh" Elena began to understand her point.

There was a very uncomfortable silence between them. Both ignored each other, it was very predictable. But something in Elena make her realize that...well she was lock with the killer of her parents. She was defendless. She began to think more in her situation until an a question in her mind arrived.

"Why did you kill them?" Elena asked softly but hurtful

"What?" Shuriki look at her.

"Why did you kill my parents?" Elena look at her "It was for taking over Avalor, isn't it?

"Is not" She said with anger

"Then why?" Elena yelled

"Because they took everything I love from me...they...took...my...family" She said with tears

"Your family?" Elena stared at her as the sorceress cried.

"I was just a little girl" She sobbed "It...it was...m...my birthday...my first birthday party after the war. My whole family was there celebrating that there was peace. My parents helped using magic in the war...gaining your parents hate. I was about to blow my candles...I was about to wish that my family and I will always gonna be together...but then...your father's army arrive. My dad hide me...but...he didn't survive as the rest of a my family...and...the ony thing left...my only memory of them...is my mother's dimond earings..."

"I have no idea...that...my parents kill you family" Elena said with tears "But you stook my parents life.."

"You have no idea what you are doing when you are blind of revenge" Shuriki said still crying "You are lucky, princess. For at least have part of your family. I miss mine every day..." Then Elena hugged her "Why are yo-"

"I think you need it in the first place" Elena said just before Shuriki hugged her back as they grief.

"I understand how you feel for all those years thinking more about it" She said

"So do I" Elena said "In the name of my parents and Avalor...please forgive us...about the destiny of your family"

"I'm the one who have to apologize" She said "If you can forguive me"

"Why not we accept each apology right now" Elena chuckled as both break the hug. "Can you please forguive me about our past"

"I forguive you, Elena" She siad "Can you forguive me about everything"

"I forguive you, Shuriki" She said smiling.

"That was so sentimental" Armando cleaned his tears

"Armando?" Both ladies look the servant

"I didn't know that sad history" Armando said cleaning his tears as he opened the door

"Armando why you are ta-" Esteban walked just before noticing Shuriki " I di-"

"I miss you" She hugged him "I miss you so much, Esteban"

"I..miss you too" Esteban hugged her back.

"I think that we have to talk more about what is going on here" Elena said

"I'm in your side, princess "Shuriki smiled as her eyes glow making Elena realize something

"You aren't the darkness" Elena said

"Darkness?" The three adults looked Elena.

"Quita Moz warned me about a shadow rasing for the darkness" Elena explained

"Do you mean the bird of the sun in the vallestella?" Shuriki asked her

"Do you have been in the vallestella?" Elena looked at her

"Well...yea...and...It was my fault for my friend the Kirin to be locked" She confessed

"Did you free the Kirin?" Elena looked at her

"He isn't a beast...he tried to procted me from a wild creature...and I never saw him again" She explained.

"We later talk about this" Armando said "I have enough with the sad stories."


End file.
